American Dad - Pulling Double Booty!
by The Dark Dragen
Summary: One Shot Story: What if as Stan, pretending Bill, as he was taking his daughter away to make her break up with Bill, something changed. What if as he tried not to listen to what she had planned for her and Bill, his thoughts became unfatherly. Instead of wanting of trying to break her and Bill up, he decides to go along with Hayley's plan to have Bill f*ck her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**___One Shot Story: What if as Stan, pretending Bill, as he was taking his daughter away to make her break up with Bill, something changed. What if as he tried not to listen to what she had planned for her and Bill, his thoughts became unfatherly. Instead of wanting of trying to break her and Bill up, he decides to go along with Hayley's plan to have Bill f*ck her.

_**Warning:**_ Incest, Father/Daughter…

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not in any shape or form own American Dad, it rightfully belongs to Seth MacFarlane, Mike Barker, and Matt Weitzman.

_**American Dad! **_

_**Pulling Double Booty**_

_**By Dark Dragen.**_

Stan Smith was in his car with his daughter Hayley going to a hotel for the weekend, and he was anxious about this. Now you would wonder why a man who works for the C.I.A would be anxious about taking his daughter on a weekend trip for. Well to understand this, you have to go back a month or so at the start of the summer holidays, when Hayley's boyfriend, Jeff Fischer, dumped her. You see when she gets dumped, she goes on a rampage, as she doesn't do well with rejection. Sure if she dumps someone, she is fine, it's when they dump her that she goes mad. And Stan didn't know why, as long as he could remember his daughter didn't do well with rejection.

So when Jeff dumped her, he did so in the mall, where she went on a rampage. Stan had to tranquilise her to stop her doing too much damage. He was able to talk the cops from arresting her but was warned that if she does it again, they would have to send her to jail. This was something neither Stan or his wife Francine wanted, so because she can be a handful and she had bad taste in men, which meant she could get dumped again, Stan vowed that Hayley wouldn't date anyone that he didn't sign off on.

For the first two weeks, Stan with do everything he could to stop her dating those he saw unfit in dating his daughter, either airlifting away or pushing them into a black car and taking them away. But things changed when he learnt that Hayley was dating his double, Bill, without him knowing.

A double was someone who looked and sounded like him. The C.I.A had a few doubles that looked like their important agents so that if they were on another mission for the C.I.A, and their agent was another mission that needed him and no one else, they would use their double instead.

Either way, although Francine was against this, seeing that Bill looked so much like Stan, it made her ill and threw up almost every time she thought about it. But Stan after learning how they got together thought that it was a great idea. To him, Bill was the perfect man for his daughter, he was good looking and reliable. Now the problem was that Stan whilst not totally stupid, he had his moments where he misses the biggest of pictures, like now. He didn't see that Bill looking identical to him was wrong, as it looked like Hayley was dating her father. Although she did see that at first but after a few dates, she didn't see it any more, and only saw Bill.

At first, other than Francine having a bad time of it, everything seemed to be going will between Bill and Hayley, in fact, Stan thought that the two of them could one day marry. But the problem happened a few days ago when Bill tried to use his looks as Stan to fuck Francine, where Stan and Francine learned about this when Stan came home early, where Stan threw Bill out of the house.

The problem came with Hayley because if she learned that Bill dumped her, she would go on a rampage. Something neither Stan and Francine wanted. So with no idea how to tell her this, Stan came up with one of his less than ideal ideas. Bill and Hayley meant to go on a weekend trip together, but Stan decided that with Bill gone, he would take his place - something that made Francine sick. But Stan thought that if he made the trip as awful as possible, he could make his daughter break up with him/Bill and so stop the rampage from ever happening. As much as Francine hated the idea, she couldn't think of any other way around it unless she wants her daughter going on a rampage and then going to jail, she went along with the idea.

Which leads us to now, with Stan and Hayley in Stan's SUV. Within the first few minutes of getting in the SUV, he learned that Hayley and Bill hadn't had sex yet and that Hayley was planning to go all the way that weekend. This made Stan for the first time ill at the thought.

However though, as Hayley drove to the hotel they meant to be staying at, she talked more about what she wanted from that weekend. During the ride, Stan attempted his first try at splitting Bill and Hayley up, by telling her that he wanted to fuck her rough and hard and have her hands tied behind her back. To his shock though, Hayley admitted to 'Bill' that she was into bondage, and whilst normally she was the dominatrix, seeing that most of her partners were too weak-willed and made easy to control them. But he was different, Hayley hoped that he was strong-willed enough to control her and would love to find out.

Gobsmack at this, Stan couldn't believe that his sweet little girl was like this, so he decided to take a rest for a bit and when he got up, he would think of a way for Hayley to break up with him/Bill.

_**o0OoO0o**_

_Stan woke up suddenly as he felt a strange situation going through his body. As he opened his eyes, he found that the SUV had stopped. Not only that, but he found that Hayley had her head between his legs licking his cock, with his trousers and pants pulled down. Seeing him awake, Hayley smiled and said, "Oh Bill, the car ran out of gas. I ran for AAA, but they said they'll be a while, so I thought I give you a treat to what I have planned for this weekend."_

_Before Stan could stop her, she went back to licking his balls. After a short while, she reached for his cock with both hands, rubbing his shaft and balls. To his same, his cock began to grow as Hayley rubbed his cock, even more, to make it grow bigger. It wasn't long before Hayley took the head of his organ into her wet, pliant mouth._

_Stan could only watch his daughter eagerly suck his cock, pulling him in and out of her hot mouth while he quickly swelled back to a full throbbing erection. She started to fondle his balls with one hand and stroking the base of his shaft with the other while her soft, wet lips stroked the upper end of his shaft. Her lips and tongue flashed and swirled over the ridge of his knob, driving his raw pleasure to new heights, drawing a heavy flow of precum out of his swollen head._

"_You've done this before, haven't you?" he asked, half growling and not sure he wanted an honest reply._

"_Come on Bill, you know I have been with other men," Hayley said once she stopped sucking and looked up at 'Bill's' face with an impish gleam in her eyes, "do you think all I did with them was hold hands and kiss them_…_"_

"_You're such a slut." Stan surprised himself saying, he couldn't believe that he just said that. It was as if someone put these words into his mouth, and forced him to say them. Normally he wouldn't say such words to a woman, more so towards his own daughter and wife, that was one thing he would never do._

_What shocked him more was that she didn't seem to be as angry as he thought she would be, instead, she smiled and said lustfully, "Yes I am, I'm your Slut Bill."_

_On that, the teen took 'Bill's' cock back into her mouth and continued working over his saliva-slick shaft with her lips and hand. _

_To his horror and shame, Stan was completely taken over by the pleasure of his daughter's well-practised mouth. He let his daughter show off her intensely pleasing skills until he couldn't keep himself from placing his hands around his daughter's head and began thrusting into her mouth, shoving his cock deeper._

_After taking 'Bill's' cock thrusts into her mouth for a couple of minutes, where he placed one of his hands around her hair, to take control of her. Hayley was enjoying herself, no man before him was able to control her like he was doing. As she was licking and sucking the man's rod, she heard him groaning breathlessly. Her pussy squeezed and ached with excitement as she realized how much she could please her sexy boyfriend. She felt once again that he was the man she would spend her days with._

_Hayley lost track of how long she spent stroking and sucking the man's rock-solid cock. Even the thought of making him cum in her mouth or on her face was far at the back of her mind. All she wanted was to suck and play with that beautiful rod all day._

_Stan didn't know how long they were at it, but he finally felt himself about to cum and knew he had to warn his daughter. "I'm, I'm going to cum." Stan warned with a pleasurable moan. _

_Here Hayley felt 'Bill' let go of her hair, so she pulled off his cock and started licking his balls. She bathed them completely with her tongue and then started sucking them while she pumped her hand up and down his heat engorged shaft. And before long, she felt 'Bill' cumming in her mouth, as her lover said, "Yes, yes, just like that."_

_Stan was ashamed at this, as he saw his cum coming out of his daughter's mouth, but he couldn't stop it, he was enjoying the feeling too much. The final thing he said before he found his world blacken out was, "Yes, yes, keep on doing that."_

_**o0OoO0o**_

"Yes, yes, keep on doing that." Stan moaned in a pleasurable morn whisper, as he opened his eyes only to see that Hayley was still driving, and his trousers and pants were still on him. It would seem that all that he felt was just a dream, a sick twisted dream.

"You're alright dear?" Hayley asked her lover, "You were moaning in your sleep. Were you having a sexy dream about me now?"

"N, No, I don't think so." Stan lied to his daughter, not wanting her to learn the truth, "I think I was having some sort of nightmare or something."

"Oh okay, but you know it's okay if you did." Hayley said with a lustful smirk.

Stan didn't say anything, instead, he opened the window to allow the wind blow in his face so that he wouldn't fall asleep again. As he did so though, he had to think to himself,_ 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why the hell did I have a dream like that about my own daughter? Why not Francine?'_

Stan couldn't understand what the hell was going on, why was he thinking of Hayley in a way that a father shouldn't do. He loved his wife Francine, but yet whilst he loved her and had two kids with her, he never really felt these lustful feelings toward Francine that he was now having with Hayley. Never thought about fucked Francine's much like he did with Hayley in his dream, never thought about dominating Francine like he was with his daughter. All he could think about was fucking his daughter, making her his.

'_Stop it, Stan, you shouldn't be thinking like this about your own daughter.' _Stan belittled himself at thinking the way he was with his daughter, it didn't help that every now and then as he waited to get to the hotel, he gave sly looks at his daughter. Looks that a father shouldn't be giving his daughter at all, but he couldn't help it. There was something within him that saw his daughter in a different light, and as much as he hated it, this part of him couldn't stop giving his daughter slide lustful looks, no matter how much Stan didn't want this.

Stan didn't know what was happening to him, but it seemed that something awakened within him to make him see his daughter in ways he shouldn't. He just wished he knew what it was so he could fix it.

As for Hayley, she just smiled at the sly looks that 'Bill' was giving her. He might not want her to notice but she did, and she liked it. She loved the lustful look he was giving her, the one that told her that he wanted her. She couldn't wait to get to their hotel, as she was going to spend the whole weekend showing her new lover how much she wanted him. Show him what she was willing to do for him. She never felt this way before, with none of her other boyfriends, she truly believed that 'Bill' was the one she was meant to be with. If he ever broke up with her, she didn't know what she would do, she would go on the biggest rampage that anyone ever has seen.

She just has to wait for a little bit longer, they would be at the hotel in about an hour or so and she'll show 'Bill' everything that she got.

_**o0OoO0o**_

It was about an hour later, and Stan and Hayley arrived at a hotel in the mountain range, with loads of trees and wildlife. It was a peaceful place, it was somewhere that Stan was thinking he would bring Francine too, to get away from the kids and Roger. Once there though, Stan tried another way to get Hayley to break up with him/Bill, making her carrying all of their bags to their room. He knew that most women would hate men who did this.

"You must really think I'm a real jerk, having you carrying on all of our bags?" Stan asked with a hidden smirk, as they got near to their room, "I bet you want to break up with me."

Stan thought this was it, she would break up with him here and now. Oh, how wrong was he, instead of getting the answer he was hoping for, his daughter said, "No way, I'm not into the gander studio types, and I love being treated as an equal." But there was part of her that felt as if he was trying to control her, taking the first steps into dominating her, something she would love him to do.

"You know what? I changed my mind," Stan said suddenly as he took the bags from his daughter, as he realized that plan wouldn't work, "call me old fashioned, but I'm the man, so I'll handle the bags." Stan hoped that this would lessen his daughter's infatuation with Bill. Stan had to admit he wasn't what he could do to make his daughter to break up with Bill, everything that he has done so far only made his daughter want Bill more.

"That's so romantic." Hayley told him, shocking Stan as another plan didn't seem to work, as she walked up to him and put her hands on his chest and looked at him lovingly.

Stan knew that he had to try another way to stop this, something more drastic, and hope that it works. "I'm not going to pay you back for gas or the Doritos," Stan told her, thinking quickly, "I know we said we would share, so here." Here Stan belched in his daughter's face.

Stan thought this worked as Hayley pushed away from him, and waved her hand over her face to get the smell, as she said disgust as she got to her room and opened the door, "You're a pig." Stan thought he has done it, that this would be the thing to break Bill and her up, but what she said next as she leaned on the door sexually, made him realize that it didn't, "So let's see if you can sniff out my truffle." Here she ran up and jump up at him where Stan caught her, where she began to kiss him fully on his lips.

As much that Stan hated it, he was enjoying the kiss more than any kisses that he got from Francine, he had to fight the feeling of kissing back. So pushing his daughter off him, he threw her into their room and said, "I'm going to the gift shop, I'll see you at dinner." He was hoping to escape so that he could think and clear his head, and think of a way for his daughter break up with him.

But as he was about to make a run down the hallway that their room was, Hayley pulled him into the room and passionately kissed him, which Stan reluctantly returned. As she pulled back, she was breathing heavily and said, "Listen Bill, whilst I love that you're trying to play hard to get, I need you now."

"I, I need to freshen up first." Stan stuttered a bit, seeing how he didn't know how to get out of this without telling the truth, and that was the last option idea. As he knew if he told the truth his daughter would go on a rampage, something he didn't want, as not only didn't he know what she would do, but whatever it was, she would end up in jail. Something neither he nor her mother wanted, as they feared what would happen to her if that happened.

But Stan knew that he had one last chance at having his daughter break up with him, and if that doesn't work than he would have no other but to tell the truth and deal with the consequences later. As it would be better than having sex with his daughter so that he could find a way to get her to break up with Bill. Although, there was part of him didn't mind the idea of fucking his daughter, something he was trying to fight.

So as Hayley let him go, he went to the bathroom to think quickly to what he should do next. Stan couldn't believe how this was all going, nothing that he was doing seemed to be working. His idea to have her break up with Bill wasn't going as he thought it would. Being nice or down and outright obnoxious had the opposite desires he wanted, instead of breaking up with him, she was obsessed with Bill. Nothing Stan did to try and break the two up worked, instead it just made Hayley more obsessed with Bill.

It seemed that nothing he would do would work. But there had to be, or he was forced to tell his daughter the truth and forced to face the consequences. As he was rattling his brain for ideas what to do next, an idea came to him, a last-ditch idea. He wasn't sure this idea would work, but he had to try. The plan was simple, he remembered his daughter telling him and Francine how that as she and Bill first meet, she was wary about dating him seeing how he identical to her father. But after talking to him for a bit, she saw past this and saw him as Bill.

So Stan thought that if he went into the room and told her that she had to call him daddy, she would break up with him seeing how sick the idea was. So getting undress and leaving his underwear on, and taking some pills for the headache he had, Stan left the bathroom to see that his daughter was wearing a sexy two-piece nightgown. With how he was at the moment, it took everything that he had not to kiss her.

Now before Hayley could act, Stan looked at her and said, "There's something I want you to do for me honeysuckle."

"Anything love." Hayley told 'Bill,' as she enjoyed the view of the six pack that he had.

"I would like you to call me daddy." Stan told her, hoping that this plan would work

At first, Stan thought the plan worked, she looked shocked and disgusted at the idea, but then she said something to shock him. "Anything for you daddy." And with that, Hayley kissed her lover passionately, which Stan reluctantly returned.

Stan couldn't believe it, he thought that this plan would work and that she would dump him. But what he didn't know was that she had a daddy complex. For years Stan never told her that he loved her, not once, so when she met Bill and he looked identical to her father, something in her mind snapped. She didn't realize it, but her subconscious wanted the love of her father, so it made her to date Bill. As if she couldn't get her father to tell her that he loved her, she would get the next best thing: Bill. As with Bill, he would tell her that he loved her so much often, and so on a subconscious level, she would do anything to keep him. As it would be as close as she would get to hear her father saying that he loved her. So if Bill wanted her to call him daddy as they fucked, to keep him in his life, she would do so.

Stan was shocked as hell when he heard her calling him daddy, and had no idea why she would do so for. Either way, he knew that he had to stop this and tell her the truth and deal with whatever the consequences were. But the problem was the kiss, he couldn't push her off him. Not only that, but she placed her hand in his pants and began to massage his balls and cock.

As shamed he felt, he had to admit, he enjoyed the feeling. Sure he and Francine had done some foreplay before, but he never felt this alive before in doing so. This was like eating the forbidden fruit and enjoying it. He didn't know what to feel, he knew it was wrong, but it felt so good and right. But Stan knew that he had to stop this, so using all his power, he pushed his daughter off him and said, "Dear, this is wrong, I'm your father."

Hayley thinking it was part of the role play that Bill cooked up, went along with it as she said lustfully, "Is daddy nervous? Then let me relax you." And with that, she pushed who she thought was her lover onto the edge of the bed, and pulled down 'Bill's' pants. His enormously swollen cock bobbed and swaggered in her pretty face, and as soon as she pulled off his pants, she wrapped her hand around his shaft and started stroking him.

Stan felt ashamed that his cock was already hard because of his daughter. It didn't help matter that Hayley knelt in front of him as she skimmed her dainty hand along the aching shaft of his cock. He couldn't help but sigh with pleasure, as Hayley stroked his cock, it felt incredible. No matter what his other thoughts felt. He knew he should say something, but he didn't want this feeling go.

"Baby, that's so good," he groaned softly, savouring the girl's careful touch, "but we need to stop, this is wrong."

"That makes me happy, dad," Hayley smiled up at him, as if she didn't hear the last part of what he said, "I want you to like everything so much that you'll just want more."

Stan groaned, he couldn't help but be amazed by the sight of his daughter as she leaned close enough to begin licking the head of his cock, her tongue early exploring all around the ridge of his dome. She skimmed her hand toward the base of his shaft and ran her tongue thoroughly over the still exposed length of his cock. He couldn't take his eyes off her, no matter how much he wanted to. Then she took his thick rod between her lips and sucked him in deeply, swirling her tongue while most of his shaft disappeared between her moist lips.

Hayley's head began moving back and forth as she sucked his cock along with using her hand. Stan's breath went deep and ragged from the raw pleasure of his daughter's hot mouth. He watched her directly for a while. It was almost like having a porn star for a daughter. He couldn't resist taking hold of her head, and put his hand around her hair and thrusting his cock back at her mouth.

He couldn't help but to fuck her mouth hard and fast, it didn't help that she moaned in pleasure as he did so. It seemed that she was enjoying the roughness more than he thought she would. Now it wasn't long until he filled his daughter's mouth with his cum. What shocked him was that he was still hard.

'_This can't be normal,'_ Stan thought to himself, _'I normally go soft after Francine does this to me. So how is this possible?' _Then a flashback to that morning, he had gone into work to do some paperwork when he got a headache as he remembered that what he had to do that weekend and how it came about. Seeing that there were no painkillers in the office, so he went to the labs to get some and picked up some pills that he thought were painkillers._ 'Damn it, I really should be careful to what I pick up in the labs.' _Stan belittled himself as he realized that those pills were the reason all this was happening, the boys in the labs were often cooking up something, and those pills seemed to be their latest project._ 'I wish they didn't keep them lying about where anybody could pick them up.'_

Although he was mad at them and himself, he couldn't help but be thankful. He had the best blowjob ever, better than when Francine does it. He didn't realize it now, but he forgot about the guilt and shame that he felt not too long ago. Right now, everything seemed to be right in the world, he didn't care what others might think if they found out what his daughter done to him. All he cared about now was making his little girl his so that no one else could have her, she would be his only.

"You're amazing Hayley, I love you." he said, as he reached for her hands to guide back onto her feet. Then he kissed her deep and hard, as one hand was moving over her tits while the other slid between her legs. She was still stroking his cock at the same time, and he started backing toward the bed.

After his daughter lay back on the bed, Stan spent a long time kissing her and putting his fingers under her underwear, began to finger her wet pussy. She was soon rocking her hips, his fingers pumping rhythmically into her hole.

Hayley was enjoying herself, this was better than any other men that she been with. She was surprised and happy to see that her lover was still hard as he was finger fucking her, as he began to get harder and faster. She couldn't help but moan at this, "Oh daddy, yes that feels so good, keep going."

Stan hearing his daughter encouragement kept his fingers inside her as he began kissing his way down her body, pausing for a long time on her big, bare tits and sucking her swollen nipples into his mouth, after removing her bra. As he pulled away, without thinking he said, "I'm so glad you like it, this feels so much better than fucking your mother."

It took Hayley a few moments to realize what 'Bill' just said to her, by the time she realized it. Her lover made his way to her wet, waiting pussy, as he removed her underwear and begun lapping his tongue around her clit and over the lips stretched around his pumping fingers.

"Wh, what do you mean this is better than fucking my mother?" Hayley pushed her lover off her, pissed off at what she heard. If 'Bill' didn't give her a decent enough reason to what he said, she would kick his ass very hard and dump him. "What, the, the hell? Have you been fucking my mother too you twisted bastard?"

Stan realized his mishap and knew he had to say something, but as he thought about it there was only one thing he could do, tell her the truth. "Because I'm really your father Hayley Dreamsmasher Smith."

Hayley suddenly felt sick, there were only two people in the world who knew and used her middle name, her parents. Although a few of her teacher's knew it, they never used it and the rest of the world only knew her as Hayley Smith, she didn't have a middle name. She realized what happened, she just fucked her real father, who seemed to have pretended to be Bill. "What, what is going on dad?" Hayley asked feeling sick at what she did.

Seeing no other option, Stan realized had to tell his daughter the truth about Bill and his plan about having her breaking up with Bill. Hayley when she heard this, she felt she would go on a rage unlike any other of her rages before, she felt that Bill was the one, the one she would spend the rest of her life with. The only thing that was stopping her right now, was what happened between her father and her. Her father who was running his fingers around her body, playing with her breasts and pussy. Although her body enjoyed what he was doing to her, in her mind she knew it was wrong and had to stop him.

"Father stop this, what has gotten into you?" Hayley told her father, "Why didn't you stop me from doing this?"

"I tried, I tried to stop you in a way not to blow my cover, but you didn't listen to me, you kept on going." Stan told her, as he finger fuck his daughter, "And once you started to play with me, my mind went blank and I didn't know how to stop you, seeing I was enjoying it too much."

As Hayley thought about it, she realized that he did try and tell her that he didn't want this, but she thought it was part of the role play. And not to give herself a big head, she was good at cocksucking, so it was no surprised that her father would lose her mind whilst she was doing it. But now, why would he continue playing with her body.

"Father, why aren't you stopping playing with my body?" Hayley asked her father with a moan, wanting him to stop, "This is wrong, I'm your daughter. You need to stop this."

"I know I do, but I don't want to, I need you." Stan told his daughter, not caring about it anymore, as he kiss his daughter on the lips.

"Please daddy don't do this." his daughter pleaded with him, as she pushed him away, not knowing what was going on with her father. He didn't seem to be the man he used to be, a man who cared for his family and wouldn't hurt them in any way. He had started started to finger fuck her once again. Whilst she liked the feeling she knew that this couldn't happen, but at the same time she didn't want to scream out for him to stop, as if anyone heard them, he could get into trouble something she didn't want.

"You can plead as much as you want, but we both know this is what you want." Stan told his daughter, as sloshing sounds filled the air as he pumped his fingers in and out in feverishly.

Hayley wanted to deny this, but her moans and groans of pleasure betrayed her, along with her body that was bucking and thrusting her hips hard to his hands as her another orgasm given from her father passed over her body. The problem was that she was highly aroused from what the two had done when she thought he was Bill. So even though she enjoyed it, she had to resist what was happening and get her father back, "Please dad, don't do this, this isn't you."

"You might not want it but your body does." Stan told her, as he ran his fingers over her wet pussy, making his daughter shiver in pleasure. He then stood above her and spread her legs open, making it easier for him place his cock into her.

Placing his cock at his daughter's opening, he moved his cock around to cover the tip with her juice. Fluid flowed over his hands that covered his fingers, "Open your mouth…" he ordered Hayley.

"Please daddy don't do -" Hayley started to beg her father to stop this, but as she was talking Stan shoved his fingers in her mouth. To be honest Stan had no idea what gotten over him, all he cared about was fucking his daughter no matter what she wanted.

Now as he shoved his fingers in his daughter's mouth, moving it in and out, he thrust his cock deep into his daughter. If it wasn't for his fingers being in her mouth, she would have screamed at him to stop.

But as much as she hated it, after about quarter of an hour of her father fucking her, Hayley found herself enjoying her father fucking her as she moaned and groaned, as her breath quicken and hard waves of orgasms would pass over her body repeatedly. She couldn't believe it, she always wanted to be dominated, and so she looked for men who could dominate her instead of her dominating them. Sure they tried to dominate her, but in the end she dominated them.

She never thought that the man who could dominate her would be her own father, and it felt so good too. She didn't know what got into her father, but he was giving her a good fucking unlike any other men she been with. She couldn't but to thrust onto her father's cock, enjoying the feel of his massive cock.

Hearing the moans and groans of pleasure from his daughter, along with her thrusting with him, Stan removed his fingers and said, "Are you enjoying yourself dear?"

"Oh yes daddy, I love it, I love you dominating me," Hayley told her father lustfully, "I would like nothing more for you to fuck me like a dog, with me on my hands and knees. Please daddy, make me your bitch, your slut."

"If that's what you want dear, then get onto your hands and knees so I can fuck you." Stan told his daughter as he pulled his cock out of her. As he did, Hayley pulled him into a passionately kiss, before kneeling on her hands and knees and begged her father, "Please fuck me daddy, show me that you can control me like a bitch in heat."

With that Stan re-entered his daughter's pussy, and begun to fuck her, in and out, faster and harder. As he was doing so, he grabbed hold of his daughter's hair and pulled it as he fucked her.

"Oh Daddy, yes! Yes, I love it, _please _don't stop! I love you, Daddy, oh it's so good." the teen moaned in pleasure. Hayley felt freer than ever before, and she was happy that she didn't having to be quiet or hold her feeling inside while her father fucked her.

"Honey, on my God, Hayley. Oh my God!" Stan called out as he fucked his daughter.

"I love you daddy!" Hayley cried out in pleasure as her father fucked her so hard.

"I love you too!" Stan told her too.

Now that his hands were free, and holding onto his daughter's hips, he was moving so fast now, penetrating so deeply as he slammed in and out of her. They were in the throws of passion and it was impossible to hold back or go slowly now. Their need was too great. Hayley felt her fires burning ever brighter and knew her dad was going to make her cum again. She wanted him to cum too, she wanted it more than anything.

"Oh Daddy! Oh Daddy! Ohhh… ahhhhhhh!" Hayley screamed full throat, as she spasmed and clenched around her father's hot cock. To have so many such powerful orgasms so close together was nearly too much for the teenager and she came close to passing out, but her dad kept her focused.

"Please daddy, fuck my ass, fill the final hole of mine and make me yours forever." Hayley begged her father.

Stan pulled his cock out of his daughter's and looked at Hayley's ass that was now pointed straight at him, Hayley wiggled her ass as she hoped it made an inviting target. Stan was really interested in this, he always wanted to try anal sex, but Francine would never allow him it. But now his daughter was offering him the very thing that he always wanted, how could he turn that down.

He slid his hands around and kneaded her ass roughly.

"Ohhh daddy! Ohhhh…" the daughter moaned in pleasure.

Stan spread her cheeks apart and Hayley felt that finger pressing at her backdoor. This wasn't the first time she had anal sex, so she didn't tense as some first times would, but eagerly awaited the invasion. He pushed his finger into her ass and she cried out and thrust herself as hard as she could onto his finger. He moved his finger slowly in and out of her ass and she rode him harder and harder, arching her back and using just her legs to slam herself up and down on his prick over and over again. Hayley grabbed one of her breasts with one of her hands and lightly pinched her own nipples. It was like every part of her was alive. She even loved the way the stockings felt against her skin as she moved.

She grasped in pain as she felt a finger being pushed into her ass, it wasn't prepared as it normally would. It was different to take his finger while she wasn't having sex. For the first time she could really concentrate on how it felt and she found she really enjoyed it. It was a sharp pleasure back there, different from the way feelings seemed to flow from her pussy. It was like the difference between having her nipples sucked or nibbled on.

As she loosen up back there she enjoyed it more and he fingered her even faster. She moaned quietly, almost grunting every time he pushed his finger back up her ass, but she yelped when he started playing with her pussy. He rubbed his fingers between her lips while also teasing her clit. Stan worked her into such a frenzy that it hardly mattered when he started using two fingers in her ass. It was a very tight fit, but Hayley was so turned on that she really didn't mind it. All she knew was that she was building to one monster of an orgasm. She did not get there.

"No daddy, don't stop," she sobbed when her father stopped touching her.

"Oh don't worry daughter, I'm not finished with you just yet." her father told her.

Hayley was so glad to hear this, as she didn't want this to stop ever. She suddenly felt her father's hands on her ass again, spreading her open. There was pressure against her asshole, but it was not his fingers this time. She tensed as she felt her father push into her. Her father's cock was much thicker than two of his fingers and she was afraid this would hurt too much. She gritted her teeth, not wanting to complain. She said she trusted him and now that was being put to the test. He was very well lubed from fucking her pussy cum, and slid into her ass surprisingly easily.

Stan went slowly, penetrating her ass by inches, letting her adjust, and then pushing deeper. He was about halfway deep when he started moving in and out. It hurt. God, it hurt, but the she was enjoying the pain as well as hating it, she grunted with each thrust fighting back against the pain. This was not like his fingers back there, or the few others that fucked there before, but they were small dicks though, unlike her father's. Now her pussy cum made it easier for her to accept him, but it still hurt to be stretched so wide. She took deep breaths and tried to relax her ass.

"Ohhh…" Hayley moaned when her father reached underneath and stroked her cunt. Two fingers rubbed and pinched her clit and the skyrockets going off in her head made she forget about the pain in her ass. He kept pushing deeper and deeper and before she knew it she felt his balls slapping against her upturned cunt. The sharp pain had disappeared. Now that she was relaxed and not concentrating on how much it hurt, Hayley was enjoying the cock in her ass.

That pain had turned into a tingling so intense she could hardly stand it. Her grunts turned to moans and seeming to sense the shift, Stan began to fuck her ass in earnest. He pulled all the way out and the thrust in balls deep, filling her backdoor completely. The black haired used her arms to lift her ass back towards him. She wished she was turned round so that she could touch him and show him how much she loved him.

"Ahhh… daddy…"

"It feels good, doesn't it?" he cooed.

"Yes… yesss… God yes!" she cried, "Better than anyone else that fucked me up there."

"You've got such a beautiful ass, Hayley. God you're tight." her father informed her.

"Ahhhh… it feels soooo gooood… fuck my ass daddy!"

Stan just grunted as his thrusting got faster and faster and rubbing her clit harder and harder. Hayley loved the way his balls felt when they slapped her pussy. She was on fire. She couldn't believe how amazing she felt. This completed his total mastery of her body. She didn't know if any other man could please her like this.

"AHHH! AHHH! FUCK! DADDY!" she howled, after God know how long since her father fucked her ass. Her orgasm seemed to lift her right out of her body where she hovered on a cloud of absolute bliss for endless seconds before she was slammed back down into her body and she felt every sensation with stunning clarity. She moaned in disappointment when her father pulled out of her ass, but seconds later he rammed his fat cock back into her pussy and started riding her. He grabbed her hips and fucked her hard and deep. Hayley cried out his name over and over and he was grunting.

Stan did not last long after fucking her ass and in moments he was cumming inside her pussy once again. Feeling his load jetting inside her, she couldn't help wondering what it would feel like if he came in her ass. Her father kept thrusting into her until his cock finally just soft and then he fell on the bed beside her.

"Oh my God, that was…" Hayley breathed. Words just failed her.

"Yeah, it was," he gasped, clearly exhausted.

They were both completely worn out and just laid together relaxing.

As Hayley was laying next to her father, running one of her hands up and down his body, the other was playing with his cock. At the same time, Stan was holding her close as he played with her hair, thinking about how all this came about. He first came here not to fuck his daughter but to have her break up with Bill, but for some reason he ended up fucking her for a long time. He was amazed that he fucked his daughter longer than he ever did with Francine.

Now once he done fucking his daughter, you would suspected that he would felt guilty and disgusted with himself for doing so - and a small part of him did feel like that. But the thing was as he begun playing with his daughter breasts, he realized that he didn't care about it at all, all he cared about was fucking her again and again. He could only put this down to the pills that he had been taking that day, as before then he never thought about fucking his daughter nor dreamed about it.

The only thing he worried about was if it was the pills that made him like this, what would happen when they leave his system. What would happen once that happens, he had no idea, and to be honest he didn't want to. Stan enjoyed this feeling too much, he was thankful that he took a load of the pills from the lab before he left that morning. So if it was the pills that made him feel this way, if he started to feel otherwise he would take a pill to keep him feeling like this. That was for later, as for all he knew it wasn't the pills but something else.

For now he had to deal with here and now, mainly Hayley, so softly Stan asked his daughter, "Hayley, how are you?"

"A bit shocked daddy, but other than that I have to say I never felt so great." Hayley admitted.

"So you wouldn't mind if we continue this?"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Hayley in amazement, "I don't want this weekend to end, I want you to fuck me all the time. I loved how you controlled me during sex. I would be willing to do anything to keep this feeling. I would kill to keep it."

"I feel the same dear," Stan informed his daughter, "I never felt like this before, and I don't want to end either. I'm going to enjoy this weekend. But you do understand that things won't be easy for when we get back home. I love your mother, and I don't want to leave her. But at the same time, I don't want to stop fucking you either."

"I know daddy, but what can we do about it?" asked his daughter.

"I have a few ideas, but as long as you're willing to hide this from the rest of the family, we can keep doing this." Stan told his daughter, "Especially from your mother, look at how she acted when you were with Bill, she would be worse if she found out about us."

"I understand daddy," Hayley told her father, willing to do whatever he wanted, "I'm willing to do whatever you want."

Stan couldn't believe how much his daughter changed from his one fucking, it was like Hayley had became a different person. Before she was a hippie, whilst smarts, she smokes marijuana, helps with the homeless shelters, is in favour of gun control, helping those who need it, and promotes saving the environment. Although Stan didn't mind her helping in protect environment, as long as she didn't go over the top about it.

But after he give her a good fucking, she was like a puppy willing to do whatever her master wanted, just so that she could get more love. Stan wasn't sure why she changed like that, maybe she was always been like this and she was only pretend to be the way she was acting, waiting for someone to claim her, someone who could control her. Whatever the case might be, right now he didn't care. He just knew this give him a way to fuck his daughter without out fighting him about it.

"So how about after we rest, we continue what we started?" Stan asked as he begun to finger fuck his daughter.

"I would like that daddy," Hayley told her father, "but so you know, you can fuck me whenever and wherever you want. I don't need to rest."

"But I do dear, but I thank you for tell me that though." Stan told her with a smile, as he laid his head on her breasts and closed his eyes to rest for a bit. Not knowing what the future held, but he would deal with it one step at a time and do whatever he had to keep what he gained that day: Hayley.

As for Hayley, she was too awake to sleep right now, so as her father was sleeping on her breasts, she was stroking his hair. For a long time she acted like she wanted to control things, to go against the man, but that was the farest from the truth. The truth was that she wanted to be controlled, to be told what to do and such, she acted the way she did in the hopes to find the man strong enough to control her. If they couldn't break her from the way she normally acted, they won't strong enough to be with her.

Until her father fucked silly and able to control her, she thought she would never find someone she wanted. That her life that she pretended to have would become her real life. But now that she found what she wanted in her father, she would be there for him, anytime, anywhere he wanted, she would do whatever it took to keep him happy. Whatever his desire was, she would carry it out to her best ability, no matter what it was. She didn't know what the future held for them, but now that she had the man of her dreams, nothing would part them, nothing. Not society, not her family,) no one or anything will ever part them. As if her father was ever taken from her, all her past rampages would pile to the one that she would go should she lose her father, it would be a bloodbath.

But as Hayley looked down at her sleeping father, she knew that right now she didn't have to worry about it. They had the whole weekend together, to have him show her that she was his, and that she would do whatever he wanted. Prove to him that no matter what he did to her, she would be his until she dies.

So the questions become what will happen to the new lovers? Nobody knows, it is yet to be written, but for now the two new lovers were going to have a hell of a weekend and see where things goes once they return home.

_**The End?**_

_**Author's Note:**___Now this finishes my American Dad one shot. I done this one as I had writer blocks for the other stories that I have been working on, so decided to take a break to write this, something I wanted to do for a while. Now whilst I'm not the biggest fan of the show, my family watches it and when I'm bored so do I. And the one time that I watch it was when the episode called Pulling Double Booty was on, and since then I wanted to write this one shot, but until now I never got around to it.

Now if I'm going to do a sequel or not depends on the feedback that I get for the story, if I get enough feedback I'll do one. I have a few ideas that I could use for the story, clones, mind control and such. The main problem I have is Roger, I can't do comic relief and that's what Roger is, comic relief. So I more than likely get rid of him somehow so I don't have to worry about comic relief, as that's the one thing I can't write to safe my life.

EIther way, I hoped you enjoyed the one shot, and I hope you'll leave me some feedback to what you think and if I should do a sequel or not.


	2. American Dad - Sequel is posted

For those who are interested, there's a sequel out for this story called American Dad - Problems with Cloning, I hope that you'll read and review it.


End file.
